Mixing
by corkykiggs
Summary: It all just started with mixing a few drinks. Then a few feelings were mixed in there, leading to other things...[ Rufus x Tifa ]
1. An Invitation

A/N: Feh…pretty much given up on the AIWFCIS fic…for now at least. So um, here's another new story…yeah…

**NOTICE: **(For those who have already read the first chapter, I just want to let you know that I edited this around a bit so that it would flow much better with chapter 2…which will be up soon. I didn't edit the grammar mistakes and such…to lazy for that . Thank you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. This story and the plot belong to me though.

……

**Mixing **

Chapter one: An Invitation

……

It was a beautiful day in Edge: a cloudless sky with it's great, bright orb granting it's warm touch to Gaia, a chorus of birds carrying on an upbeat melody, and to top it all off it was neither too hot or too cold but just right.

The woman sighed, a glum look on her face. Her elbow rested on top of the counter, her hand holding up her head. She was leaning against the counter, looking out the window with her almost raven colored hair lying lightly on her resting form. Her dark brunette hair was now cut to about her mid-lower back. It is so much shorter now, well shorter than what her hair was like three years ago…

_Three years ago…_

Tifa shook her head, stopping herself from reminiscing about the "good old days" (at least according to her). All the exploring they did as a group, no more like a _family_, was what she really missed the most. She was always surrounded by someone back then…whether they were annoying her, making her laugh, or were just around her.

Now she was as lonely as ever could be. Barrett took the kids out on vacation, partly as an apology to Marlene for being away from her so long while he was down in Corel. Cloud was never around anymore. He was still "searching" for _his beloved Aerith_.

Tifa new better though. His "searching" involved sitting around in the Church, _Aerith's _Church, while he drowned himself in his own self-pity. If he was not in the Church, he would be off in a forest or open field still blaming himself. It made her sick to still think he was out there looking for someone who wasn't alive anymore…someone he still loved deeply.

Tifa grimaced at her thoughts, sauntering over towards the dirty beer mugs. "Maybe this will take my mind of that idiot," she spoke to herself under her breath as the brunette turned the facet on.

It wasn't that Tifa was crossed about Cloud not loving _her_, she was just more upset that he wasn't around anymore.

For the business, Marlene, Denzel…but mainly her.

Even if the woman didn't want to admit it she still held strong feelings for the supposed "ex-SOLIDER". She really did love him, loved him a lot.

Tifa knew that she had to get over these feelings though…

"…and yet I'm still attached to everything he is," The woman growled quietly. Tears began to form at the brim of her bottom lashes, her ginger-like eyes focused on the mug she was cleaning. Her tears were out of frustration, anger, sadness, and many more feelings were added within the mix.

But only one word could sum it all up.

"Cloud," She spat in dismay as she continued to scrub viciously at the sullied mugs.

"Yo!" A voice called out.

Tifa jumped at the sudden voice, causing her to drop the mug. It hit the floor with quite an impact, sending shards of glass to sprawl over the ground around her feet.

Tifa didn't care about the newly present mess on the floor though. She _finally _had some company…

Her lips quirked up in a smile, recognizing that oh so familiar voice. She quickly rubbed the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You know you can't just sneak up on me like that," Tifa stated with a playful tone, turning on the heel of her foot to see eye to eye with her new visitor.

No make that "visitors".

There sat none other than Reno of the Turks himself, along with his wing man Rude. There was never a day when those two were not seen together.

"Aw c'mon _'Teef_, you know that takes the fun outta things," The redhead said with a mock innocent look on his face. Reno was sitting on the barstool, his legs spread apart casually. He was leaning forward, his chin resting upon his hands, with the well known sly smile on his face.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well look what your "fun" has produced," She sighed, pointing down to the ground of shattered glass.

Reno peered over the edge of the bar counter with curious, teal blue eyes. He leaned back into a comfortable slouch and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem," he stated flatly.

Tifa huffed a "humph" at this and began walking towards the closet. '_Typical Reno_,' She thought crossly.

"Buuuut Lockhart…" Reno drawled out causing Tifa to stop in her tracks. She turned around to face Reno, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes?" She inquired with an annoyed tone.

Reno just continued to grin slyly at her, pointing a thumb at his companion Rude who sat there with his hands folded politely together on top of the bar stand.

"…it's his problem now," He finished causing the bigger man to jerk a little.

"What?" The silent man questioned, turning to face Reno. The unkempt Turk looked over at Rude with lazy eyes, grinning at the poor man.

"You should go help her, man. After all, you use to have a cru-" Rude quickly stood up, his eyes glaring fiercely behind his glasses. Reno just continued to stare up at the big guy with a look on his face that read 'I didn't do anything'.

"Oh Rude, you really don't have to…" But before Tifa could finish her sentence, the bald man took the broom and dust pan from her hands.

"I insist," He stated to a somewhat shocked Tifa. He then quickly spun around before heading towards the shattered glass. Reno sat there snickering obviously finding this amusing.

'_I wonder what he finds so funny…_' The clueless woman wondered. She sighed, and looked over at the redhead.

"So what are you men doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be out and about working on some reconstruction stuff?" Tifa asked, walking over to the counter. She pulled out two clean mugs and began filling the first with beer. Reno sat there twiddling with his ponytail, giving off the impression he was bored.

"Nah, Reeve handles all that shit," He replied, looking up into Tifa's auburn orbs grinning. "We just handle the dirty work." The brunette giggled and slid Reno his drink. Rude finished sweeping up the glass into the dustpan and threw the shards away into the trashcan.

"Thank you Rude," Tifa cheered handing the tall man his drink when he passed by. The Turk nearly nodded at her and regained his seat at the counter.

The brunette leaned against the bar counter, peering Reno directly into his piercing teal eyes. "So then, what's the reason you men are here?" She asked.

Reno scratched his nose with his finger before taking a swig of the beer. He then set his elbow on the counter, his chin resting upon a closed fist, leaning in towards Tifa. He still held his beer in his free hand "I have an invite fer ya."

Tifa quirked an eyebrow as she asked, "Oh, for whom?" Reno kept that smug grin on his face.

"Rufus ShinRa would appreciate it if you'd show up at his office tomorrow at noon…"

Tifa's laugh cut Reno's sentence short. "_The_ Rufus ShinRa? Oh to what do I own him the pleasure of?" She asked sarcastically finding it amusing that the little blonde brat wanted to see her.

"He…wants'ta discuss to ya about this Ballroom thing his company is hosting. Ya know, it'd be for the reopening of the 'new and improved ShinRa'," Reno replied with boredom quite evident in his voice. The redhead never really enjoyed these fancy dances…they just weren't his thing. He took another swig of the mug, finishing the beer. Reno then continued, "And he wants ya to mix drinks, bartend, whatever for this 'special occasion'."

Tifa stood up and stretched, soon placing her hands on her hips. "And why me?"

Reno shrugged. "I dunno. Gotta ask the boss man 'bout that one."

"Sorry Reno, but you have to tell the _boss man_ he'll need to find a new bartender," Tifa stated, going back to cleaning dirty mugs.

The redhead seemed taken aback by this statement. He was so sure she would take the offer. Rude just sat there silent, sipping on his beer.

"C'mon Lockhart, take the job pleeeeeease?" Reno begged, giving her a puppy-eyed looked. "If I tell Rufus I couldn't persuade you into meeting him tomorrow he'll give me a salary deduction."

Tifa shrugged, giving him a sarcastic smile. "Not my problem."

"Oh, touché," Reno sneered. The redhead stood up, patting off some dust off his already messy uniform. "Well it's your decision. I guess ya can always wait fer Strife to come back crying to you and then leave ya the next day. I can tell you really like to take care of his ass since you just wanna stay here," He stated nonchalantly. The martial artist gave him a bewildered look, completely stopping with her dish washing.

Reno gave her a fake smile. "But if ya suddenly decide to change your mind then make sure to gimme a call later," He offered her before motioning to Rude to leave with him. The big man stood up and followed the redhead out. "Or just tell me later tonight what you've decided…I promise Rude and I here will make another visit when it's opening time. Have fun reminiscing about your lover boy," He stated with a wave of his hand before exiting the building. Rude simply nodded towards the woman before following Reno out the door.

Tifa stood there speechless. She bent her head downwards, thinking, '_So I guess it's that obvious…that they can tell I'm still…_' She didn't want to finish her thoughts with the chance that she would break down in tears…again.

The brunette took up her sponge and began giving her next victim a good scrub down. Her head rose, those ginger-tinted eyes peering out the window…her thoughts wondering elsewhere.

----

A/N: Eh so what do you think? Yeah I don't know about the title…probably will end up changing that. How did I do with these characters? Are they OOC or pretty good? Tell me…I need to improve. Reviews are welcomed of any kind


	2. Call Me

A/N: Yay, thank you my reviewers!! I really appreciate that you took the time to read my fic, and left a comment. I'm glad to know people are actually feeling this fic so I guess I'll continue it :D

Teehee.

Original disclaimer applied.

------

**Mixing**

Chapter 2: Call Me

------

"Reno, why are we still here?" The bald Turk asked looking down at the redhead. Rude was leaning against the building, arms cross over his chest. Reno sat on the ground, back against the wall and slightly crouched over, fiddling with his lighter.

On his third try, Reno managed to ignite a small flame. He brought it to the tip of his cigarette, which was securely placed between his lips, and looked up at the big man who was standing right beside him.

"Waiting for a phone call," He replied, blowing out a puff of smoke and pocketing his lighter.

"…From Ms. Lockhart?" Rude inquired. Reno nodded.

The big Turk quirked an eyebrow at him, causing the redhead to smirk.

"Trust me, she'll be callin'," He stated.

Rude let out a quiet 'hmph' before asking, "What makes you so sure she'll call?"

Reno smirk changed into a goofy grin. "Women's intuition, of course!" He teased.

"…", a sigh and a shake of the head head was all Reno received. Reno continued to grin like an idiot.

"…And you know the girl can't resist my charm," Reno added. The bald man snorted.

"Is that why she nearly kicked your ass?" Rude inquired.

"Heh, that woman really packs a punch," He stated slyly with a smirk, rubbing his swollen cheek with his hand.

Rude let out a heavy sigh and looked over his shoulder into the window right next to him. The bar was onlyilluminated by one light, and by that one light stood a fatigued woman, scrubbing dishes.

---

Tifa stood over the sink filled with warm water and suds, dunking another mug into the mess. Normally the brunette went straight the bed after closing and cleaned in the afternoon, but there was something things on her mind. Especially about tonight…

'_Damn Turks…_' She growled inwardly as she remembered the events that took place earlier in the night.

Just as Reno promised, the redhead and baldy were back later in the night while the bar was still open. Of course, Reno's first words to her were "Hey baby, how about a few drinks for yer men?" He'd sounded like he was already drunk. After all, the redhead was well known for bar hopping (usually because he would get kicked out for doing something obscene).

It was quite busy, so Tifa had held back her irritation and mixed two drinks for the Turks. While she mixed, Reno kept on with his teasing, saying cheesy puns like, "Ooooh, Tiiifa you mix so well...y'know, you and I could be doing some mixin' of our own…" and less cheesy but still annoying things like, "Y'know, you could be making a lot more money just mixin' them drinks fer one night…how 'bout you take the offer, sweet thang."

Then, Reno began to talk on about Cloud (Or rather, as he liked to call him, 'Chocobo Ass'). Just that name alone infuriated the bartender. But Reno just kept going on and on about how he should treat her better, how much of a coward he was, and that she deserved someone better. He should have known , even if he was drunk, to not bring up this topic…

Eyebrow twitching, Tifa calmly asked, "Oh, then who do I deserve?"

Of course, Reno didn't know when to stop. He leaned over the counter, inches away from Tifa's face, the scent of alcohol clearly heavy on his breath. "You deserve someone like me, baby…" He teased, his teal eyes mocking her.

Tifa stared at him for a second, dumbstruck. Then, she did what she always did when a drunk was crossing the line. With a good hard slap, Reno was sent flying off of the barstool. After that, Rude helped Reno up, took a bottle of water from Tifa (In an attempt to sober him down), and began dragging him outside. Before they exited the building Reno drunkenly slurred, "Call me baby. I'll be waitin' fer ya."

Apparently, the redheaded Turk wasn't lying. The light above the door reflected off of Rude's sunglasses when he glanced into the bar and showed the cloud of smoke coming from Reno's cigarette.

Tifa grumbled under her breathe as she scrubbed away viciously at the poor, innocent mug. The nerve of those two- well, mainly Reno- to keep pestering her like this all just for a stupid bartending job. _'And why the hell does Rufus, out of everyone else, want ME to bartend for HIM?'_

The brunette sighed, scanning the area around her. The room was a complete mess, as it usually was after these nights. The floor, walls, tables, and chairs were either damaged or eroding. Seeing this made her realize how hard the kids had it…she knew that they were close to being poor, but didn't realize it was _this_ bad. The kids didn't have a wide selection of clothes to choose from and shared a room; shared a bed. Thank goodness the kids were out of this place for awhile…out of this hell hole.

"_…You could be making a lot more money…_" Reno's words rang in her head. The woman bit her lip, setting down the sponge and mug. Leaning against the counter, hands gripping the edge, she let out a heavy sigh as she continued to gaze out the window.

"_But if ya suddenly decide to change your mind then make sure to gimme a call later_." Reno's offer was starting to sound pretty inviting. Tifa really need some money. Her bar wasn't nearly as busy or successful now as it was three years ago.

_'Three years ago, when Cloud was still with us…' _The brunette shook her head, knowing that she should stop her train of thought right then and there. But she couldn't…

Cloud…all she wanted was for him to come back; to be there for them like how he used to be. The Cloud that Tifa fell in love with was now only a memory to her. Just a memory…

Those familiar, unwelcome tears began to form under her bright, auburn orbs. Just a memory to her…that's all he was now. Just a memory…

The tears began to roll softly down her face, sliding over the curves of her cheeks to the point of her chin.

Cloud, her friends, and fun-loving and happy spirit were now all memories to her…

'_I don't want to live on memories anymore…_'Tifa decided inwardly, realizing how miserable she really was right now. She needed to get away for a bit, clear her mind and figure out what she wanted…

…And the only opportunity at the moment was to take Rufus' proposal. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be that bad…

Tifa didn't even bother to wipe away her tears as she picked up her mobile phone, which was lying on the counter next to the sink.

Dialing a few digits, she held the phone up to her ear waiting for that cocky, annoying little voice…

"_Hey baby, I knew you'd be callin'…" _Reno's voice purred out of the speaker.

Maybe this is all she needed.

------

A/N: So this chapter was pretty much pointless. I was going to add a whole scene in it with her and Rufus but I just felt it would make it waaaay to lengthy. Anywho, tell me what you think so far…reviews are very much welcomed!


	3. Meeting

A/N: I would just like to give thanks to my few reviewers and my beta Ash! And hello my readers! So this hasn't been proof-read yet but I really want to post it up so I can get to my next chapter. Please leave reviews on how you like/dislike and what you like/dislike about this chapter. I need some help along the way so my story can be super! 

Original disclaimer applied.

------

**Mixing**

Chapter 3: Meeting

------

"We're here," The bald Turk announced over Reno's vociferous snoring. Tifa's ginger-like eyes stared out the window of the car, watching as the blurred lights began to take form as light posts, florescent signs, and lights from the buildings. The Mercedes was losing speed which gave Tifa the opportunity to investigate the scene around her: large buildings were off in the distance, but as of right now she was surrounded by little shops, houses, and shacks.

The brunette moved her gaze to the left, where she saw that familiar port, small beach, and ocean she had become accustomed too so many years ago…

"Junon…" Tifa whispered under her breath, as she continued to stare out the window. "…It actually looks a lot better now."

Rude nodded. "The boss cleaned this place up very well." He turned the steering wheel gently and slightly to the left as they came into a parking lot of an Inn. Slowly, Rude drove into the parking slot, putting the car at rest.

Tifa smiled slightly at this; to think, that self-centered brat could actually do some nice, productive work? _'Maybe he has changed?' _The woman thought quietly to herself.

The brunette heard the driver's side door open briefly and then closed abruptly, not even stirring the redhead's sleep. She snorted out of no where, continuing her train of though. _'But he's still has to be an egotistical, self-centered pain in the ass.'_

Her side door opened suddenly, revealing a stoic Turk. Tifa looked up at Rude and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Rude," She replied while stifling a yawn.

Rude nodded. "Sounds like you should be getting to bed soon; you have a meeting tomorrow at noon. Make sure to be ready by 10. The traffic can get pretty hectic around lunch time." Rude stepped to the side and let Tifa step out of the vehicle. The Turk motioned to the building with a nod of the head. "Go ahead and talk to the innkeeper. Just tell her your name and that you have a room reserved. I'll grab your bags and take them into you soon."

'_That seriously has to be the most I've ever heard this man speak…'_ She thought, a somewhat bewildered look on her face. Rude raised an eyebrow.

"You…don't understand?" He asked. The brunette quickly shook her head, planting a smile on her lips.

"Oh no, I get it. Thank you very much!" She replied. With haste she began to walk over to the door of the inn. Her petite, yet muscular hand grabbed the handle of the door. Thrusting it towards her, she entered with a pretty loud stomp, looking around for the innkeeper.

"Ma'am over here," An obviously agitated voice that hid behind fake politeness announced. Tifa looked towards the direction of the voice and found a tired old lady sitting at a desk. She smiled.

"My name is Tifa Lockhart. I believe I have a room reserved for me," She stated, hearing another heavy stomp just like hers enter. The innkeeper sighed, playing with her keyboard and her mouse.

"Tifa Lockhart was it?" The elderly lady asked. Tifa nodded as Rude came up right next to her with her small amount of luggage. The lady made a few more clicks from the mouse. "Staying for one night?" Another question was asked. Again Tifa nodded her head.

The lady made one more click and opened a desk beside her, pulling out a small key. "Room 102. It's down the hall, third on your right," She stated flatly, holding the keys up to her. "500 gil please."

"Thank you," the brunette replied, snatching the keys from the old woman gently as she fished for money in her small purse.

"That's alright Miss Lockhart, ShinRa will be picking up your tab," Rude said, interrupting Tifa's search. Her eyebrow twitched slightly, hearing the words _ShinRa_ and _your tab_ in the same sentence.

'_What am I getting myself into?'_ She inwardly contemplated, nodding her head and forcing a smile upon her face. "Thanks Rude."

Rude gave his signature nod, and walked up to the innkeeper, giving her all the information needed.

Tifa sighed, lolling towards her room. Hopefully she would get some sleep tonight…

-----

_His soft, strong hands slid down her arms, coming upon her hips where he claimed her in an embrace. _

"_You know, your body always drove wild…" He whispered into her ear. Tifa could feel his bare chest against her bare back. She could feel his intense heartbeat, thumping quicker and quicker with each kiss he laid on her neck._

"_Tifa Lockhart, you drive me wild…"_

_She could smell the heavy scent of alcohol that lingered from each breathe he took between each kiss. She could feel the shivers that each breathe sent, that each kiss sent; they were definitely cold shivers, but she didn't feel cold. She was warm, inside his embrace…but even though she was warm she felt frigid; these kisses, these strokes, these words could not mean a thing. He was drunk and didn't really desire HER: her spirit, her personality, her love…_

_She knew he was only looking for a good fuck; she knew this from experience…from the way men acted around her when they were drunk and what they said. He never really loved her, he never really would. Finally, she began to realize maybe she, herself, wasn't ready to love…_

"_Stop," she ordered, ripping the embrace he had around her. _

"_Tifa…" His hand stroked her cheek, his lips coming down upon her neck once more…_

"_No, stop!" She screamed, slapping the hand away from her face, quickly spinning her head around to get a glimpse of those glowing blue orbs…_

"RING RING!" Her mobile phone went off, causing Tifa to roll off the bed and hit the floor with a big thud.

"Ugh…what the hell…?" She moaned, raising her arm and searched for her ringing phone with her hand. The brunette found it and quickly answered.

"Hello?" Tifa greeted, tired and annoyed.

"_Hey there princess, have a nice sleep?"_ Tifa moaned at the sound of his cocky voice.

"What Reno?"

"_Just calling to wake you up. Rude and I will swing by your house 'round 10. Make sure to be ready. K thanks doll,"_ Reno replied, hanging up the phone.

With a grunt, Tifa threw the phone onto the bed and stood up, sliding the sheets off from her. It was 9:00 A.M; an hour to get ready.

Her mind was troubled by the dream she had though…those eyes…those glowing blue eyes…

'_Cloud…' _Roughly turning the knob of the bathroom door, she slid in, slamming it behind her. _'…when will you get out of my damn dreams?'_

Tifa stripped off her night garments, twisting the hot water knob of the shower. Stepping in, she let the soothing droplets of water hit her, as a way to soothe her mind from him, or who she thought it was.

-----

Reviewed and signed papers to the left; unsigned papers to the right. Papers that were being reviewed and signed at that moment rest in the middle of his desk, as he scribbled his pen away on said papers. He worked diligently, hardly taking the full time he had for lunch breaks and other miscellaneous breaks; he never took it easy now that his empire, well just his "company" as he liked to call it, was being rebuilt and for the better as he said. Coffee just left of the reviewed papers; pens, pencils, and all the paper supplies one could have just right of the unsigned documents.

This was the day and life of Rufus ShinRa; never taking a break from his work as he worked himself, day and into the wee hours of the night, stressed and tired. Aspirin in the second drawer on the left of his desk; a water tub in the left hand corner, right next to his desk, in his room.

He wasn't much of a people person; well the blonde could easily and fluidly charm any named person he wanted, he just didn't like conversing with people. Conversations were a waste of time to him; relationships were a waste of time to him.

So it was pretty ironic to him that he himself would be hosting a ball for the new grand opening of ShinRa Inc. It wasn't his idea obviously; Reeve and other officials offered the idea and kept at it until he agreed with it. The ball was just for one night, how bad could it be right?

'_One long ass night…_' He grimaced inwardly, thinking about the event that was coming up shortly. Scribbling the last of his words across the document, he threw his pen down, putting his arms behind him and stretched them out.

"What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to this…" He muttered quietly to himself, gripping the mug of coffee by the handle and taking a sip. A few moments of silence passed by as Rufus sat there, staring off into space, and taking sips of his coffee every minute or so. His office room was basically all white, black, and red: his carpet was a scarlet red color, his walls white, and the furniture in his office was black; the desk though was brown being made of the finest oak around.

Just like his old office in the old Midgar, he had large windows all behind him; by surviving the incident of Diamond weapon he didn't fear much at all; actually, he may have not feared anything at all. So he kept the windows there (basically because he liked the view from them).

It was 12:04 P.M. _'They're late.'_

After drumming his fingers on his desk for a few seconds, he decided to tidy up his space for the expected guest, who was in fact running late. There sat a black couch in front of his desk; on his desk sat the telephone.

Right as his hand came over the phone to call Reno and see where the hell they were, a little beep went off as the button to talk to the receptionist began blinking. He pushed it.

"Sir, Miss Tifa Lockhart is ready to see you."

"Alright, send her in," He replied, letting go of the button. Rufus heard the twist of the doorknob, and then the creak of the door opening. The President quickly placed the fakest, but most charming, smile he could muster at the moment.

"Why Miss Lockhart, it has been awhile."

-----

Tifa's gaze shot right towards Rufus' icy stare when she heard him speak. She wore black pencil skirt that came to her knees with a nice white blouse. It wasn't dressy or much…but it was the nicest outfit she had. Clutching the small black purse by her side, she forced a smile onto her lips replying,

"Yes, it has Mr. ShinRa."

Rufus kept that cheesy grin on his face. "Please, call me Rufus. Now-" Motioning with his hand to sit down, he continued, "-take a seat."

The brunette sauntered over slowly, in her black stiletto pumps, towards the couch and sat down.

"So how have you been Miss Lockhart?" The blonde asked.

"Fine," Tifa quickly answered. "I have to ask…why do you want ME, of all people, to mix at this ball?" Her tone was somewhat irritated, just for the fact that she had to talk to this arrogant brat.

Rufus grin began to disappear from him face. "Well, I really do not want to go through the trouble of making calls and request at a time like this. This Ball is only a few days a way you know," He replied, still sitting with his hands crossed over neatly like a school boy.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, then what gave you the idea to ask me?"

"Correction, _who_," Rufus stated. The brunette opened her mouth to speak again, but the blonde silenced her with his finger. "Rude and Reno informed me that you are a decent bartender and decent at mixing drinks."

The woman glared at the man. _'Just decent?! What the hell does he know.'_

Rufus noticed the anger in her eyes, and sighed. "I don't see why you are getting so flustered Miss Lockhart. As you know I will be paying you to mix drinks for one simple night…and if I were you I would take this offer."

"Oh and why's that?" She questioned, trying to hold back the bitterness in her voice. Just the realization that she was looking straight at this guy's face made her sick.

Rufus gave a brief shrug while he sheathed his icicles behind his eyelids. "Apparently you need the money."

Tifa's mouth fell open at this comment. _'Well the hell is that supposed to mean?!'_ With her eyes growing into a deeper glare, and with her lips pursed, she replied, "You pri-" before she was cut off by the wave of his hand.

"Please don't take that offensively, Miss Lockhart; but I was just stating that you apparently need or want the money if you showed up to this little meeting in the first place," The blonde stated, unsheathing his icicles and bore an icy stare into Tifa's warm, auburn eyes. "Am I right?"

Tifa stiffened when Rufus summoned this gaze upon her. Chills went up her spine…she couldn't believe someone could look so harsh and cold.

But then again, it was Rufus ShinRa. _'An arrogant, bitchy brat.'_

Tifa regained her composure, rolling her eyes. "What is your benefit then? Hell, you could have found another bartender on the spot easily; you're the _President_ of this company."

Rufus stare grew colder, narrowing his eyes. "You shouldn't worry about my benefit, just yours. I know you need the money, so you should just accept the offer."

"So maybe I do need the money, but if you're going to be so uptight about everything then I can just find another way to make it," She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rufus snorted a laugh. "Are you considering stripping to make this money?" He asked, smirking at his remark.

Tifa's eyes widened, with a 'I can't believe he just said that' look.

"That's what I thought. Just take the offer; you will make a good amount of cash quickly and it'll give you a weekend to be around people," The blonde stated, nodding his head.

Tifa raised an eyebrow, a bewildered appearance still planted on her face. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you have been living by yourself for awhile. Mr. Wallace has taken your kids on vacation and Strife is never around and still looking for his beloved Aerith. Or that is what Reno as confirmed," He replied.

Ouch; that struck her heart. Just hearing Cloud's and Aerith's name in the same sentence sent her hopes and desires spiraling downward. She knew she had to get over the ex-SOLDIER, but she couldn't let go…she just couldn't let go.

Tifa's gaze shifted downward. "Yeah…that is true…"

Rufus nodded. "Indeed. It's time to get out of there and start mingling with some other people. It will be a rewarding experience. So what do you say, _Tifa_?"

The brunette looked up at the blonde, hearing him actually call her by her first name. This whole thing was so farfetched to her; of all people, why did it have to be Rufus ShinRa that wanted to hire her?

But, maybe she could ignore the blonde brat at the ball…it would give her time just to have fun and to get her mind off of Cloud.

Off of Cloud…

'_Off of Cloud…'_

Rufus, looking stern as ever, managed to pull his lips up into a fake smile. "Will you take it?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and lightly shrugged, her composure falling apart. "Yes," She muttered. _'What am I getting myself into…'_

"Perfect!" Rufus stated, with a glow of delight spreading across his features briefly, for a second. "I'm glad to welcome you to ShinRa Inc."

-----

A/N: Holy shit, that was pretty long. Sorry if it's quite boring/OOC…I'm really trying to get their characters right. Once again, thanks for reading and please leave me a review! Any comments allowed, I need some **constructive** criticism so that my fic will become better : )


End file.
